


ain't nobody got time for monogamous relationships

by moonlightcanary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Maia Roberts, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Polyamory, Simon and Maia have an open polyamorous relationship, and they both have the hots for jace, anyways this should be canon, past climon but they broke up and more on that in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: catharinalossrequested "simon/jace/maia prompt: simon finds out jace & maia hooked up and he was surprised by it, but he was more surprised to see he was disappointed they didn't invited him along"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like I low-key took a different twist on this prompt rip me but uh basically the gist is Maia and Simon have an open relationship (both of them being polyamorous) and the story of Simon & Clary’s breakup should be canon ur welcome

“Woah, woah, hold up.” Simon said, raising a hand. “You hooked up with Jace? Like _Jace_  Jace?”

“You know any other cocky blonde shadowhunters named Jace?” Maia replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Is it a more-than-one-time thing?” Simon asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You can’t be _seriously_ judging me right now. Our relationship is _open_ , remember? And _I_ had to watch your whole mess with _Clary_.” Maia 

Simon sputtered. “What-no- I’m not- I wouldn’t- Me and Clary weren’t a _mess_!” 

“Yeah you were, Clary broke up with you by coming out as a _lesbian_.” Maia pointed out. 

“Well I consider our relationship was the helpful nudge to help Clary realize who she is.” Simon said. “Plus It was a totally mutual break off! We mistook our strong platonic feelings for each other of that of romantic ones. Happens to everyone.” 

Maia rolled her eyes, but it was without any harsh intent. “So you if you weren’t judging the me-and-Jace… thing, what was with the look?”

Simon tilted his head. “What look?” 

“The one you had when you asked if it was a more than once kinda thing.” Maia said, trying to mimic the look he gave her. 

“Oh,” Simon blushed. “I was wondering if you thought Jace would be open to, uh, another partner in crime?”

Maia smirked. “I don’t see the harm in asking him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia talks to Jace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all wanted more... here's "more"... kinda...

“So…” Maia pushed herself up on her elbows.

Jace raised his eyebrows slightly, mimicking her pose. “So?” 

“You know that me and Simon are in an open, polyamorous relationship?”  Maia asked, absentmindedly trailing her fingers up Jace’s arm. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess?” Jace replied, squinting his eyes in confusion. 

Maia tilted her head, staring into Jace’s multicolored eyes. “And Simon’s pansexual.”

Jace continued to look confused. “So?” 

Maia sighed, pushing a loose curl out of her face. “You’re not very perceptive, are you?” 

“What?” Jace looked mildly insulted.

“I’m not blind, Jace, I’ve seen how you two look at each other.” Maia said. 

“How we look at each other? We- we don’t look at each other!” Jace exclaimed, startled. “I have no idea what on _earth_ you mean. Quite frankly, I’ve never looked at Simon in my life. Really. Simon who? Never heard of him.”

Maia had to restrain from laughter. “You sound like someone right out of a stupid cliche hallmark channel romcom.”

“I do not!” Jace protested. “And I don’t have _feelings_ for _Simon_. By the Angel, ew, I wouldn’t… I would never… The fact that you would even… Maybe- maybe it’s _you_ who has feelings for Simon. So- so _there_.”

“I’m… I’m literally in a relationship with him.” Maia deadpanned. 

Jace froze. “Oh… uh… right, of course.” 

Maia reached over and ran a hand through Jace’s hair, smoothing it down. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I, uh, I haven’t even thought about it. Or at least I’ve pushed it away.” Jace admitted, letting his shoulders sag. 

Maia was seriously getting really tired of Shadowhunter ideals. “Look, do you care that your brother is dating Magnus Bane?”

Jace gave her a weird look. “ _No_ , of course not.” 

“Then why should it matter who you have feelings for, female or male?” Maia asked, it seemed like a lifetime ago that someone had asked her the same question. 

Jace stared at her, his eyes searching hers. “Because- because it’s _different_. Alec- Alec _deserves_ happiness… I- I’m just Valentine’s experiment, his _weapon_.” 

“Stupid shadowhunter.” Maia muttered, gently wiping away the tears Jace hadn’t realized he was crying. “You are not just some weapon… Yeah, you have angel blood, but you’re also _human_. You shadowhunters never seem to get that concept, do you?” She didn’t wait for a response. “I guess that’s what really differentiates downworlders from shadowhunters, we cling to our humanity, you guys just want to forget it.” 

Maia shook her head, sighing softly as she leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Jace’s lips. “But, believe it or not- and this isn’t something I thought I would say, especially about you-” Maia smiled. “But you’ve really grown on me Jace Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale-whatever, and believe it or not, you are a good guy.” 

The look Jace gave her was riddled with doubt. 

“I mean it.” Maia said, kissing Jace again to enforce her point. “Just don’t tell anyone, especially Simon.” She added, a teasing smirk on her lips. 

“Now I’m _especially_ telling Simon.” Jace teased back, knocking their shoulders together. 

Despite his words, Maia could tell he appreciated her lightening the mood. 

“Hmm… maybe there’s something else you should tell him first?” Maia said, watching Jace to make sure she wasn’t pushing too far. “Or at least, talk to him about?” 

Jace hummed softly, lying back down and burying himself in blankets. “Later? Wanna snuggle right now.” 

Maia laughed softly, lying down next to him and letting him snuggle up next to her. “You’re a frickin’ teddy bear, Jace Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale-whatever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me out here turning a light hearted fic into an emotional rollercoaster that _still_ leaves y'all needing a conclusion.  
>  maybe hopefully I'll get the (hopefully) final part done tomorrow/technically today because it's like 1am but who knows how that shit will go.  
> thanks for reading & please drop a comment below letting me know what y'all think

**Author's Note:**

> im low-key thinking about adding a conclusion to this what do y'all think? should I? lemme know in the comments below.


End file.
